Edward hurts Bella
by fandom attack34
Summary: Edward and Jacob clash. How does Bella get injured? By who? Please review Hx
1. Chapter 1

_hey guys, new story! Please review and tell me what you think. Hx_

Chapter 1...

"Edward calm down. Please." I begged, my eyes filled with tears that threatened to spill over.

This was completely ridiculous, I had bailed on Edward to visit Jacob, just to say goodbye and when I returned home this happened!

He tugged on my arm once more. "Bella, please, love move away from HIM." He sneered.

Edward was my fiancé and I loved him but right now I needed him to let me comfort my distressed friend. He just didn't understand.

"Let go of her!" Jacob snapped, taking hold of my other wrist.

Let's hope this didn't turn into a tug of war contest between them otherwise I may just split in half.

"Shut up dog! She's mine!" Edward shouted back.

It was rare that Edward ever got this angry and let his guard a down around me like this but I guess that's what happens when you put 'mortal enemies' together.

"Leech! You're killing her! You want to turn her? I'll never let you." Jacob yanked my arm, hard.

"Ouch. Jake stop." I whispered.

I didn't want to upset Jacob because today was supposed to be the only day I would get to see him before the wedding, which he had refused to attend but he couldn't insult Edward like that.

Edward growled harshly in response.

"See? She doesn't want you, she wants me." Edward hissed at Jacob.

"She didn't say that!" Jacob growled menacingly.

"Please, stop it." I begged tugging on both arms, trying to free myself but with no hope of luck. "Edward. Jacob." I snapped but neither responded to my call.

"She loves me." Edward stated matter of factly.

"No!" Jacob roared.

Tears spilled over my cheeks. "I'm tired of this," I whispered. "Firstly I want you to both let go of my arms." I stated. They complied, finally.

"Now," I said calmly. "I love Edward, Jacob." I stated.

"But-" he started.

"No." I snapped back.

"Arrrrr!" He exclaimed then suddenly lunged forward.

Everything was silent except for a sickening crunch.

_oooooooh! What's gonna happen? Six reviews and you'll find out! Hx_


	2. Chapter 2

_hey guys! =)Here we go... Sorry its taken a long time but as you might of seen the note on my profile I've had some problems... Anyway, enjoy! Hx_

* * *

My angel still wasn't home.

I'd made plans for us today to take a little trip up into the mountains together, I had Esme help me pack a pick nick and everything but Bella decided that she wanted to say goodbye to the mutt before the wedding, which he'd refused, profusely to attend. I didn't blame her because I knew how much it upset her that her best friend wasn't talking to her but still, I wanted her in my arms.

Shortly after she'd left my house to go to his I'd popped out with jasper to go on a little hunting trip. I liked hunting with jasper more than Emmett simply because jasper didn't make fun of my need for Bella's company the way Emmett did. He'd give me advice not make jokes, jasper really understood me.

Then after the impromptu trip, I'd driven to her house to see if she was home yet but I'd found it empty. I knew Charlie was working double shifts today and wouldn't be home till the early hours so I'd parked my Volvo in the spot where his cruiser normally sat.

For Forx it was quite a mild day weather wise, no rain, just a cloudy, overcast day. That's why I had chosen that day for taking her out but now I was stuck pacing the length of my car wondering when Bella would return.

The trees surrounding Charlie's house russled their leaves in the gentle wind but other than that the street was entirely too quiet.

After several hours of pacing, I was starting to worry about her. Goodbyes shouldn't take this long. Where was she? What if he had managed to talk her into leaving me? Had she finally realised that I wasn't worthy of her? All these insecurities swirled around my head.

Even though I knew that I wasn't good enough for Bella I was selfish enough to still want her.

But the loud, familiar roar of the trucks engine turn down the street, broke me from my thoughts. After what seemed like an eternity she came to a stop on the drive but a saw she wasn't alone in the truck cabin, he was with her.

"Hey." She whispered, hopping down from her bed and walking up to me.

Bella gasped as I wrapped my strong arms around her, lifting her up off the floor slightly. I smelled her hair as I buried my face in the crook of her neck.

I placed a small kiss on her neck, "welcome home." I whispered sweetly, placing her small body back on her feet.

Bella's smile warmed my heart as she looked up at me. "Missed me?" She teased.

"Mmm... Very much." I kissed her forehead lightly.

"As sweet as that all is, I think we need to talk." Snarled the mutt behind Bella.

Bella turned to face Jacob too, giving me access to her waist, allowing me to slip an arm securely around her petite frame.

"What do you want mutt?" I snarled at him.

"To kill you leech!" He hissed back.

His thoughts were moving much too quickly for even my mind to keep up with because and angry mind isn't a clear one so none of the thoughts make logical sense.

"Jake." Bella scolded.

"I love you bells." Jacob whispered taking a step backward toward the forest, causing Bella to move one step forward out of my grasp.

"You're my best friend Jake, like my brother." Bella comforted him.

He was visibly shaking with anger in response to her statement.

"He's no good for you. I can give you so much more than him!" He acted as if I wasn't stood directly behind my love, ready to pounce. "Children." Bella moved toward him again.

"I dont want them." Bella answered.

"You wouldn't have to hide, keep moving around." He kept his voice calm and gentle but every answer she gave made him more frustrated and angry. He was going to explode.

"New people and experiences." She shrugged, looking to her feet on the tarmac drive.

"What about Charlie, René? Your friends?" He tried once more.

"I have everyone I need." Bella turned toward me with conviction shining brightly in her eyes.

"He'll kill you." He snarled. I reached out for Bella.

"No he won't." Bella snapped at him, angry now.

I growled at him continuously.

"Yes he will! He's lying to you constantly. He doesn't love you he's just waiting until you leave your family and friends then when your completely alone with no one to save you he will kill you!" Jacob yelled right in her face.

"I love her! She's mine, back of or so help me-" I started only to be cut off by my love.

"Edward calm down. Please." Bella begged.

When I looked at her face I could see the gleam of tears in the corners of her large beautiful eyes.

I reached out for her once more tugging on her arm trying to bring her away from Jacob who was shaking so hard anyone else would be sick from the motion.

"Bella, please, love move away from HIM." I sneered his name, it tasted sour in my mouth and burned in my nose with his scent.

I could see the desperation in her eyes that told me she didn't know what to do.

Jacob who had been watching our exchange, with jealous eyes, finally got enough control to speak.

"Let go of her." Ha! Not likely, I would always fight for her, forever.

The mutt took Bella's wrist in his strong grasp, too hard for my liking. We both has one wrist each, a dangerous position.

"Shut up dog! She's mine." I shouted at him. I needed to get Bella safely behind me hit I had to figure out how to do that when he was still holding her.

"Leech! You're killing her! You want to turn her? I'll never let you." My dead blood boiled in my veins as he yanked on Bella's arm.

"Ouch. Jake stop." Bella whispered, her faced scrunched up in pain.

"See? She doesn't want you, she wants me." I was growing more angry by the minuet. He could insult me all he wanted but how dare he hurt my Bella.

"She didn't say that!" He growled like the dog he was.

I was too focused on how to kill Jacob that I missed what she said.

"She loves me." I needed him to hear it.

"No!" He shouted in response.

Why couldn't he get it through his head that she loves me? I gave him a chance to accept it.

I took a long deep breath and was surprised by the smell of salt in the air. I turned to Bella and saw the tears streaming down her face. It broke my heart.

"I'm tired of this," She whispered. "Firstly I want you to both let go of my arms."

I released her wrist and after contemplation Jake let go to.

"Now," her voice was calm but I could feel her exhaustion. "I love Edward, Jacob."

My heart warmed and swelled in my chest hearing her say those words.

"But-" he started.

"No." She snapped back.

"Arrrrr!" Jacob exclaimed.

Everything after that happened slowly. Jacob began to lunge at Bella, I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back behind my body. I'd pushed her too hard and her head slammed into the tree with a loud crack, behind me and her eyes drooped close.

* * *

_What happened is Bella? Is she alive? 6 reviews for another chapter. Hx_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello everyone. Sorry, I've had a small break but I'm back and writing. I dont really like this chapter because I dont think the characters personalities are quite right but hey... The story is just building... Enjoy!_

Chapter 3... Edward pov

Everything went silent. For almost a minute following the loud crack neither of us made a sound. Jake wasn't even breathing, thinking or moving. Still. The complete opposite of my mind.

I didn't even dare to turn around. I didn't want to see her body slumped on the ground, knowing I caused it. Me. Her supposed protector just through my love, my life at a tree... hard. And she broke.

**'Bella! Focus on Bella! 911! Now!'** My mind was screaming at me but I couldn't listen. I was drowning deep under murky, dark, thick mud. I couldn't move.

Jacob let out a loud breath he'd been holding breaking me from my intense shock. My gaze snapped toward the large dog in front of me.

"You." I whispered. "You. Did. This." I hissed at him taking a step with every word until I was in his face.

His mind began to think again. "_Hey! You did this. You pushed her."_ He shouted at me through his mind.

"You were going to run her apart. You were changing too close to Bella." As if her name made my mind click into place I was beside her body within the second.

**Priorities. **My mind reminded me. **Bella. Focus.**

_"Should I call 911?"_ Jacob asked over my shoulder.

I was too deep in thought to pay any attention to what he'd just asked.

Okay, inventory...

Heartbeat? Check. A little slow but not fading.

Bleeding? I sniffed. Check.

Breakages? I picked up each of her arms and felt along them. No breakages. Legs? None either. Okay time for ribs. I placed my left hand over her first rib and felt along it for any soft broken spots. None on any of her ribs.

I breathed in deeply. Time for the spine. This was the most likely place to have a breakage with the force she hit the tree I just prayed not.

I felt all along and was horror struck. _Dear god!_ She would never walk again. I'd do everything I could in my power to help her.

I already knew about her head injury and I was definitely not going to touch it.

I kissed Bella's forehead softly and stood up to face the mutt.

"Change back." I snarled.

He ran into the forest. Wait did he even have clothes? I looked at the little denim scraps that scattered Bella's driveway. Probably not.

I took out my phone and just as I was about to press the green button I heard something that even I barely heard with my advanced hearing.

"Edward." I turned around to see my sweet loves Evey's still closed.

"Hey? Have you called them yet?" Jake asked running to my side wearing another pair of jeans. "What? I buried a pair in the woods just in case." He explained.

"Who's that?" Bella asked.

"It's okay Bells. Were gonna get help." Jake told her.

"Who are you?" Bella mumbled again.

"She doesn't know who I am?" Jake asked me, his face horror stricken.

"Amnesia?" I questioned.

_please tell me what y'all think! Review! Six for the next chapter! Hx_


End file.
